


AtlinMerrick: I'll Give You F****** Fluffy - Russian translation - Я вам, б…, покажу пушистика

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Агрессивный секс (по согласию), Грубый секс (по согласию), Секс в браке, анальный секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Так назвал Джона пожилой ветеран Скотланд-Ярда. Пушистым. Ну так Джон Уотсон-Холмс не пушист, черт побери. И он собирается это доказать с помощью некоторого количества стенобитного, черт-побери-да, супер-пупер агрессивного секса со своим мистером. Это им покажет. О, черт, да.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Give You F****** Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696239) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Джон начал их медовый месяц розовыми лепестками, темными, как засыхающая кровь, на огромной постели в их номере.

На протяжении следующих двух недель он продолжал осыпать своего нового мужа подарками, которые включали новый мобильник, который реально _отвечал_ , если Шерлок орал на него через всю комнату; очаровательные трусики с кружевами или бантиками, или и тем, и другим; изящный серебряный браслет, на котором были выгравированы их имена и дата свадьбы; и сшитый на заказ бархатный костюм насыщенного синего цвета.

Когда они вернулись в 221Б, добрый доктор упоенно продолжал дарить. Там был и шерстяной шарф всех оттенков, которые могли принимать глаза его возлюбленного, с серым, зеленым, золотистыми переливами; три секс-игрушки, способы применения которых ему пришлось объяснять; бунзеновскую горелку красного стекла; шоколадные конфеты, ради всего святого, коробками, того сорта с орешками, что способны сломать зуб чересчур рьяным.

И, россыпью среди всего этого, словно радужными блестками, Джон наделил своего новоиспеченного супруга одной тысячей ста шестьюдесятью четырьмя поцелуями, одиннадцатью публичными лапаньями, семьюдесятью двумя произнесенными шепотом «Я тебя люблю» и бОльшим количеством хихиканья, чем представляется возможным отследить.

Да, всего шесть недель прошло после свадьбы, а нестабильный уровень милоты Джона Уотсона был выкручен на максимум. И, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, это должно было стать проблемой.

_Вздох._

Слушайте, у вас есть минутка? Или несколько? Отлично, потому что мне действительно нужно с вами поговорить.

Прежде всего, позвольте мне рассказать вам кое-что про Джона Хэмиша Уотсон-Холм… что? Я кто такая? Я Аврора Аурелия Аббингтон. Рори? Тройное А? Третий обитатель 221Б? Череп на камине? Мы же встречались, бога ради, неоднократно. Помните? Теперь готовы слушать? Хорошо. Отлично. Идем дальше.

Итак, в общем, во-первых, Джон был ниже среднего с тех пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать. Долгое время он был еще и худеньким, только когда ему было почти тридцать, он наконец нарастил свою нынешнюю о-боже-да-я-бы-за- _этим-_ приударила форму. Поэтому Джон привык к тому, что называют миленьким. Очаровательным. Крохотным. Обаятельным. Гребаным аппетитным. Он, может быть, и не ценит всех этих эпитетов, но, честно говоря, к этому времени он совершенно привык к уменьшительно-ласкательным.

А потом, сегодня, в Ярде, случилось это. Возможно, это бы не имело такого значения, если бы это был Лестрад, или Салли, или даже Андерсон. Кто-то, кого он на самом деле _знает._ Но незнакомец, человек, которого он никогда раньше не встречал, ветеран отдела убийств, который пришел на еженедельный обед в пабе со старой командой, человек, который свободно пользуется терминами типа «вчерашний труп» и «маслянистые колотые раны» в вежливой беседе, _этот человек_ поздравил Джона со свадьбой, сказав буквально следующее:

\- Никогда не встречал молодожена, настолько без ума от своей миссис. Или мистера, в данном случае, разумеется. Вы как один из тех пушистых маленьких лебедят, который нашел свою вторую половинку. Рад за вас.

Джон озвучил удивленную благодарность, немного поболтал с чуваком – вот там-то и всплыли вчерашний труп, разлет брызг крови и маслянистые колотые раны – закончил дела, из-за которых изначально пришел в полицию, и только по пути домой позволил приятным словам пожилого человека – они ведь были приятными, не так ли? да, были – превратиться в небольшую колючку в подошве своего ботинка, так сказать.

Пушистым? Он что, черт побери, только что назвал его гребаным _пушистиком?_

Джон да-я-маленький-конечно-я-очаровашка-ущипните-меня-за-щечку-славно- _славно_ Уотсон застыл, как вкопанный, на улице Пэлл Мэлл. Он нахмурился, глядя на маленького пуделя, журчащего на дерево. Его мрачный взгляд обрушился на пятилетку, топавшего мимо в блестящих новеньких ботиночках. Он практически уничтожил взглядом маленькую пожилую леди, чья палка случайно постукивала в такт шагам маленького мальчика.

И вот там, посреди многолюдной лондонской улицы, в прелестный весенний день, Джон Уотсон выпрямился во все свои пять футов шесть и почти три четверти дюйма – не будем его расстраивать и скажем просто пять футов семь дюймов, ладно? – и произнес вслух:

\- Я, черт побери, _не_ пушистый.

И таким резко военным был тон маленького мужчины, что у писающего пуделя все сжалось.

Не замечая этого, Джон продолжил, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному.

\- Миленький, ладно. Аппетитный, ну если без этого никак. Пусть даже обаятельный.

Робко, пудель продолжил капать на дерево.

\- Но я, _черт побери,_ отказываюсь быть _гребаным_ пушистиком, _черт побери_ все это.

Пудель сдался и побрел дальше.

О погодите. _Только погодите._ Джон Уотсон-Холмс _докажет_ , что он не пушистый, да. Джон всем покажет, как подчеркнуто не пушистым он является. Он способен быть _анти_ -пушистым, знаете, вроде как… как… острым, и угловатым, и грубым. И он собирался _это доказать, да поможет ему бог._

А знаете, как Джон собирался доказать, как подчеркнуто не пушистым он являлся? Джон собирался пойти домой и заняться стенобитным, волосодергательным, полным-рычания, черт-побери-да, супер-пупер агрессивным сексом со своим мистером.

Оооо, вот это точно _им_ всем покажет.


	2. Chapter 2

В газетах не пишут о сладком минете на берегу моря, не так ли?

Нет, разумеется, нет. Пресса обожает драмы и подлые делишки, так что вместо этого в газетах писали обо всей заварушке с похищением предметов искусства аборигенов, которая произошла во время медового месяца парней в Австралии; подробно описывались храбрые деяния Джона и Шерлока в процессе раскрытия преступления, но мерзавцы оставили за кадром все то, что _на самом деле_ имело значение.

А что имело значение, так это что даже спустя два года вместе, этот медовый месяц словно заново завел Джона и Шерлока. Он обновил все, что было между ними… по крайней мере на эти две драгоценные недели.

Поцелуи под темно-синим ночным небом, в котором было столько новых звезд, что даже Шерлок ненадолго впечатлился? Ну, эти поцелуи были нежными, от них перехватывало дыхание, словно их губы встречались впервые.

Глядя в лужи, образованные отливом, Джон слушал, как Шерлок, черт возьми, применял _дедукцию_ к малышу-осьминогу и актинии, и добрый доктор бормотал, - «Гениально,» - и,  - «Да, да, понимаю,»- а в нескольких случаях, - «Ну теперь я просто обязан взять тебя прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, не так ли?»

Что приводит нас к минету на берегу моря, на который я так элегантно сослалась в самом начале, да?

Слушайте, я могу прямо сказать вам, что за два года в 221Б парни опускались на колени _повсюду._ Джон, когда он залез под стол в тот раз и отсосал у Шерлока, пока великий детектив _раскрывал дело по телефону._ Лестница, ведущая ко второй спальне, на которой Джон дерзко закрыл проход своим обнаженным телом, стоя на четвереньках, чтобы извиниться за то, что испортил эксперимент с человеческими-коренными-зубами-в-известке-и-лимонном-соке. В душе, в тот раз, когда Шерлок забрался туда полностью одетым и отсосал у Джона с такой жадной виртуозностью, что добрый доктор полностью простил Шерлока за то, что он потратил счета за месяц на растопку для камина.

Да, да, да, парни набили руку, беря у друг друга в руки… или в рот… или в задницу, если уж на то пошло. И очень часто к этому все и _приходило._

Но на тех австралийских песках? Это снова было нечто новое, особенно для Джона. Это было нечто сладкое, нежное и о-боже-частое. Когда они шатались по полуночному берегу, то и дело Джон останавливал своего мужа, опускался на колени, и иногда тянул Шерлока вниз за собой, а иногда нет, но каждый раз он нежно проводил руками по телу своего любимого и дарил ему наслаждение, потому именно это он и хотел делать. И делать. _И делать._

И так он и делал. Бесконечное количество сладких раз, как мы могли бы сказать.

А в чем суть, спросите вы? Ну, вот в этом: Джон щедрый мужчина. Добрый. Хороший. Джон это просто старая добрая чертова булочка-обаяшка, если откровенно. А еще Джон, этот глупенький тупоголовый болван, в данный момент этот факт отрицает.

О боже, это и правда так. 

* * *

Джон Уотсон хлопнул чертовой дверью в 221 об стену, открыв ее нараспашку, вошел в фойе, потом с грохотом закрыл чертову черную дверь за собой.

\- Ха! – сказал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному, а потом еще разок, - Ха! – про запас. – Я, черт побери, покажу…

\- Джон Уотсон, _что ты творишь с моими стенами?_

У нее могло быть склонное к вывихам бедро, но Элизабет Хадсон могла передвигаться живенько, когда она того желала. А когда вы наносили повреждения стенам ее квартир, она _начинала_ торопиться и _становилась_ весьма придирчивой по этому поводу.

Джон повернулся, нахмурился, глядя на плотно закрытую дверь, словно она захлопнулась сама.

\- Она, ээ, сама захлопнулась. Ветер. Какой-то… ветер. Извините, я просто… я буду крепче ее придерживать в следующий раз.

Элизабет Ариадна Вестминстер Хадсон не идиотка. Она с десяти шагов способна опознать врущего бывшего армейского доктора. Она также способна заставить его признаться в своем вранье менее чем за пять секунд, используя всего три слова.

Но женщина, которую по-прежнему называют миссис Хадсон – да, она сыграла немалую роль в их окончательном соединении, и она спланировала каждый дюйм свадьбы – осознает, что деликатные создания (мальчики, они все такие хрупкие) нуждаются в какой-то броне, так что Элизабет Хадсон не стала призывать своего славного маленького жильца к ответу.

\- Ну будь осторожнее в следующий раз, Джон.

Нет, вместо этого Лиз Хадсон улыбнулась своему обаяшке-жильцу, один раз кивнула, уверенная в том, что в какой-то момент на протяжении следующего дня или двух один или второй из парней – а может и оба (это случалось чаще, чем вы можете подумать) – вероятно заскочит к ней на чашечку чая и немного посидеть.

Когда миссис Хадсон вернулась в свою квартиру, Джон убедился, что дверь на улицу закрыта как следует. Потом он проверил стену, но не нашел вмятины в форме двери в наименее тревожащих воображение обоях, которые вы только можете отыскать в доме 221 по Бейкер-стрит. Удовлетворенный знанием, что он не причинил ущерба, Джон Уотсон вернулся к эмоциональной сцене, которая уже начала разворачиваться.

 - Да, ну… мы посмотрим, не так ли, - сказал он, абсолютно ни к кому не обращаясь, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. – Гребаный пушистик, гребаный, _гребаный_ пушистик – ну, я, да, это даже не, они просто могут…

Джон так и не закончил предложение, потому что он даже не был уверен, что именно, черт возьми, он пытался сказать, но он знал, что это нечто недовольное, что оно включает в себя ругань и скоро будет включать секс, так что он просто прошагал в 221Б, _с грохотом_ распахнул дверь, задохнулся-широко-раскрыл-глаза-прошипел-о-блин-нет, закрыл дверь очень, очень, крайне тихо, а потом, с глубоким мужественным вдохом, пугающе нахмурившись и уперев руки в бедра, Джон Уотсон заорал:

\- Шерлок Холмс, сию же минуту тащи свою чертову выдающуюся задницу сюда!

Шерлок представляет собой многое: Упрямый. Недавно женившийся. Высокий. Сексуальный. Мрачный. Избирательно глухой. Раздражающий. Отсутствующий дома.

Тем не менее, Джон подумал, что если он будет орать громче – с еще большим количеством ругани и все такое – то, возможно, консультирующий детектив самопроизвольно материализуется.

\- Я, черт побери, не буду повторять, будь все проклято, дважды.

Консультирующий детектив не материализовался, самопроизвольно или как-то иначе.

Ооооооооо, теперь Джон был в ярости!

\- О, теперь я в ярости! – проорал он мне, - Серьезно.

Я не могу сказать, почему я не упрекнула моего маленького воина за его неприличный гнев, но…

…ну, вообще-то это ложь, я вполне могу сказать, почему я не сделала этого, и с железобетонной уверенностью. Причина, по которой я не упрекнула Джона за его глупый приступ задетого самолюбия, в том, что он настолько полностью, однозначно, бесстыдно мой самый любимый человечек на всей планете, что он, вероятно, мог бы начать есть левую ногу Шерлока – пока она все еще прикреплена к ее владельцу – и, честно говоря, я бы ни слова поперек ему не сказала, пока Джон не добрался бы, как минимум, до стройной коленки долговязого балбеса.

_Погодите. Что?_

 Ладно, неважно, пофиг, суть в том, что кому-то нужно было сказать Джону, что он ведет себя глупо, но единственным, кто мог это сейчас сделать, был череп, который имел любимчиков и собирался, знаете ли, _иметь любимчиков._ Да, опять-таки, это буду я. Идем дальше.

_Поговори со мной, любимейший._

Джон еще больше нахмурился и воздел руки в воздух, и потряс головой, в общем, в принципе продемонстрировал, как чертовы засранцы машут конечностями в растерянности.

\- Шерлоку нужно быть дома. _Сейчас же._ Он всегда дома. Обычно. Если я в Ярде, а он нет, то он дома. Почему, во имя всего святого, он не дома прямо сейчас?

_Он в парке, моя восхитительная булочка._

Джон был занят тем, что топотал по гостиной, так что у него ушло пару секунд на то, чтобы услышать мой ответ. Тогда он быстро перестал топотать и сказал:

\- Повтори.

_Парк. Он. В нем._

Есть слова, которые естественным образом сочетаются со словами Шерлок Холмс: Роскошный. Ужасный. Длинноногий. Сумасшедший. Эксцентричный. Легкодоступный (ну, это только при условии, что вы Джон). Но никто в здравом или не очень уме не поставил бы «ушел в парк» рядом с именем этого человека, разве что при условии, что предложение также включало бы «потому что кто-то только что нашел там две полусъеденные человеческие руки, на которых кислотой обожжены подушечки пальцев, и на каждой конечности есть синяя татуировка зубной щетки».

(Шерлок раскрыл то дело за два часа, но только потому, что Джон, панически боявшийся лечить зубы, сразу понял, что эти конечности принадлежат очень, _очень_ плохому зубному врачу.)

 - Ты ведь не сказала только что «парк».

_Я действительно только что сказала «парк», моя сладкая маленькая пироженка._

Мы с Джоном беседуем вот уже почти два года. Он ко мне привык. И кроме того, Джон _и есть_ пироженка, так что, ну, вы поняли.

\- Расскажи подробнее, потому что это безумие.

_Я могу донести это до тебя в трех словах, Джон._

Джон нахмурился, излучая «ну давай уже».

_Сегодня «Судебная Медицина»._

Джон снова прекратил топотать по гостиной.

\- Ну еще бы! Нет, серьезно. Ему просто необходимо было получить выпуск _сегодня_ , не так ли?

 Никто из нас не помнит на самом деле, когда зародилась эта традиция, но тем не менее это произошло: та самая традиция, по которой мужчины из 221Б отправлялись в Риджентс Парк поваляться на солнышке, когда приходил новый выпуск любимого жуткого периодического издания Шерлока.

Раньше консультирующий детектив всегда продлевал удовольствие, дожидаясь Джона, чтобы тот составил ему компанию для радостного чтения в парке. Сегодняшний выпуск, должно быть, был особенно шокирующе-соблазнительным, и это вдохновило Шерлока рискнуть выйти в прелестный весенний день в одиночку.

Джон снова принялся топотать. – Вообще, это идеально. _Идеально._ Я всем в _парке_ покажу, какой я совершенно, черт побери, не пушистый.

Джон пронзил меня взглядом, словно я собиралась попытаться его разубедить. Я не сделала ничего подобного, потому что, честно говоря, я даже не была уверена, о чем это он. Я подбирала слова, чтобы донести до него эту мысль, когда Джон широко ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Ха! Да начнется агрессивный секс!

 _Погодите. Что?_  

Ну вот так. На самом деле? В данной ситуации, честно говоря, я бы не попыталась тогда разубедить Джона, даже если бы мне предложили мозг, тело и возможность заняться психоанализом мэра Лондона, Бориса Чертова Джонсона. Нет, серьезно.                   


	3. Chapter 3

Тот лондонский денек выдался потрясающим. На самом деле, так и было. Ветер был умеренным, воздух – свежим, тени от листвы красиво танцевали на деревьях.

Обычно Джон видел такие вещи. Он видит _и_ замечает, когда где-то царит красота, в отличие от Шерлока, которого надо схватить за руку, медленно потянуть, задрать ему подбородок, повернуть, направить взгляд.

\- Вон там, - частенько говорит Джон, показывая на нечто прелестное. – Остановись на минутку и посмотри, Шерлок. Сделай глубокий вдох. Это красота. Увидь это. Не гордись тем, что _не_ видишь этого. Посмотри. Просто смотри.

И Шерлок так и сделает. Потому что это _действительно_ красиво, а он усвоил, что красота сама по себе является наградой. Она не несет никакого иного смысла, это верно, и потому не должна бы заслуживать занимать место на его жестком диске, но ради Джона Шерлок выделяет ей место.

Короче говоря, сегодня это Джон не видел.

Что на самом деле не совсем правда. Джон видел. Он совсем как Шерлок в этом отношении, он не может не замечать определенных вещей. Только вместо улик и преступлений Джон видит роскошь, великолепие или прелестный, прелестный денек.

Но сегодня он сказал себе, - «К черту все это,» - и зашагал по парку, разыскивая своего мужа, он пинал прелестные листья своим яростным ботинком (о, да, его ботинок был настолько же яростен, как и он сам, потому что Джон Уотсон настолько чертов засранец, что он способен заставить даже собственное _облачение_ транслировать его ярость, _да, черт побери_ ).

Итак, _в общем,_ Джон шагал через парк, словно крошечный торнадо из, из разъяренности, и он пинал листья, и хмурился на белок, и пронзал взглядом шипящего гуся (хоть и бросил ему кусочек булочки, завалявшийся у него в кармане), и, серьезно, он не шутил по поводу _Я вам всем покажу,_ а потом вдалеке показался Шерлок, и на секунду Джон прекратил топать и уставился на него.

Да, помоги ему господь, Джон был женат шесть недель, а жил вместе с вон тем мужчиной больше двух лет, и он реально до сих пор способен замереть и _уставиться_ на него, потому что никто, никто на земле не верит в настоящую любовь, и песню в сердце, и радость, которая настолько, черт побери, велика, даже тот, кто это испытывает в данный момент, и это ощущение прилетало Джону Уотсону прямо в лоб каждый раз, как и прямо сейчас, когда он просто смотрел на это длинное тело, растянувшееся на прохладной весенней траве, на пену опадавшей листвы, кружившейся вокруг его настоящей любви, один лист приземлился с негромким шлепком на упругую задницу мужчины, и Джон широко улыбнулся, стоя там, неподалеку, он подумал, _даже ботаника бессильна перед этой задницей._

Да, Джон широко улыбнулся, весь расплылся, такой эмоциональный и тронутый, и он вздохнул, и улыбнулся, и уже собирался переместиться поближе и прикоснуться к этим прелестным бледным щечкам (даже он сам не был уверен, которые именно он имеет в виду), но потом Джон Уотсон вспомнил, что он в _ярости,_ будь оно проклято, он _разгневан,_ спасибочки, он был _совершенно не пушистым._

Топ. Топ. Топ.

Шерлок поднял глаза с почти незаметной, только-для-Джона улыбкой. Джон яростно посмотрел на него сверху вниз и проворчал:

\- Чем, черт побери, ты занимаешься?

Брови Шерлока взлетели до самой челки. Джон бросил взгляд на лист, который по-прежнему был на заднице Шерлока.

-Почему ты так зол?

Шерлок мог бы _сказать_ Джону, почему тот был так разгневан, но прошло два года, и он усвоил, по крайней мере, следующее: Джон хочет использовать собственные слова, чтобы пролить свет на свой гнев. Или свою страсть. Или свою скуку. Или что там он ел на завтрак. _Что бы это ни было,_ Джон любит быть тем, кто _говорит_ , что это такое.

Итак, несмотря на тот факт, что Шерлок уже знал, что это имело некое отношение к миниатюрным достоинствам Джона, и его доброте, и в общем мягкой натуре, Шерлок не сказал ни слова. Он не стал применять дедукцию. Он буквально прикусил губу и посмотрел на Джона снизу вверх, и он ждал, пока это крошечное внушительное существо начнет использовать слова.

\- Зол? _Зол?_ Зол даже близко не описывает моего состояния. Это даже не масло на моем батоне. Это еле-еле молоко в моем гребаном чае… - (Никто, включая самого Джона, не имел понятия, что он пытался этим сказать.) – зол лишь слегка соприкасается с моим состоянием. А я настолько эпически далек от злобы, что для этого вообще слова не придумали. Ясно? Понятно?

Шерлок моргнул, глядя на Джона. Он ничего не ответил. _Ни слова._

Потому что еще кое-что, чему Шерлок научился за эти годы, заключается в следующем:

Несмотря на убедительные доказательства противного, Джон Уотсон не идеален.

Прекратите смеяться. Нет, серьезно, перестаньте. Потому что это правда. Даже я знаю, что это правда, а ведь я так предана нашему крошечному титану, что я практически начинаю сюсюкать, как только он входит в комнату. Во всяком случае, со стороны может и кажется, что это крошечное засранское яростное котенкоподобное существо не имеет недостатков, но, честно говоря, у него их полно. Он настолько эпически не идеален, что вы не поверите.

Обратите внимание:

Джон Уотсон настолько терпелив по отношению к столь многим людям, что он будет последним в очереди практически за чем угодно. Честно, если вы отправитесь в заведение со шведским столом с этим человеком, то, скорее всего, умрете от голода. И это потому, что он будет пропускать всех, пока каждый хотя бы раз не подойдет к столу, а проблема этого в том, что пока все пройдут по одному разу, идиоты, которые были первыми, уже будут подходить по второму кругу, и он будет ждать, пока пройдут _они,_ а потом тормоза, которые были в конце первой волны, тоже окажутся готовы к _их_ второй порции, видите, к чему все идет? Вы умрете от голода прежде, чем Джон хотя бы прикоснется к ненамазанному маслом рогалику.

А еще Джон раздражающе хорошо умеет не принимать ничью сторону, если только он абсолютно не вынужден это сделать. Вы можете быть Сатаной на мопеде, ворующим котяток и последнего в мире единорога, и Джон, если есть время, попытается начать с вами диалог, чтобы понять, _почему_ вы занимаетесь тем, чем занимаетесь, если сможет. Если он не сможет, тогда он выстрелит вам прямо в сердце и будет волноваться по поводу ожогов от пороха позднее, но изначально он всерьез попытается не выносить суждений.

Так, ну я понимаю, что перечисляя некоторые недостатки Джона, на самом деле угоняю его достоинства и перекрашиваю их, чтобы они выглядели, как недостатки, но есть и настоящий недостаток, и он заключается в следующем:

Настолько терпеливого и понимающего человека, как Джон, до смешного просто заставить рассвирепеть.

Смотрите:

Если Джон заказывает зеленые бобы с маслом в ресторане, и ему приносят зеленые бобы без масла в этом ресторане, Джон Уотсон может не затыкаться по этому поводу весь следующий _час._ Он может удариться в героическое возмущение, настолько непропорциональное причине, что неоднократно это приводило к тому, что парни возвращались домой, Шерлок загонял все еще жалующегося Джона вверх по лестнице, направлял его в спальню и раздевал раньше, чем добрый доктор успевал заметить, что они уже больше не в ресторане. И это неплохо, потому что к тому моменту Шерлок уже был либо _под_ Джоном, либо _в_ Джоне, и добрый доктор прекращал ныть на достаточно долгое время, чтобы забыть, почему он ныл, а также получить оргазм, а потом уснуть, ну и вот, пожалуйста.

Итак. Все ясно? Что Джон Уотсон не идеален? Хорошо.

Итак, несмотря на тот факт, что Шерлок уже знает, что его супруг вдруг переключился на какую-то бессмысленную тему, понимает, что несколько тщательно подобранных слов, вероятно, могут усмирить его ярость, все равно Шерлок ничего не говорил, потому что он знал, что если ему не удастся произнести исключительно именно то, что надо, Джон сделает эту штуку, штуку, которая настолько _приводит в замешательство,_ что Шерлок по-прежнему не знает, как с этим справляться, когда это происходит.

А штука эта заключается в следующем: Джон станет _настолько_ воспламенен своим гневом, настолько близок к инфаркту, настолько готов-терпеть-ожоги-от-пороха, что Джон опустит подбородок на грудь и посмотрит на раздражающего виновника _сквозь ресницы._ И знаете что. _Знаете_ что. Джон выглядит настолько божественно восхитительным, когда он это делает, что даже Шерлок – человек, настолько держащий под контролем свое сексуальное влечение, что он способен за три секунды до оргазма на самом деле _прекратить двигаться и достать_ и спустя секунды уже вести совершенно нормальную беседу (знаю, мой мозг тоже не способен это воспринять, а у меня ведь его даже нет) – в общем, _этот_ мужчина, у которого все всегда-под-контролем, настолько возбуждается от этого взгляда, что даже _он_ едва способен совладать с горячим потоком сексуальных о-черт-да гормонов, которые наводняют его систему.

Суть в том, что Шерлок не то, чтобы фанат этого подбородок-опущен-ресницы взгляда, если только ему не хочется, чтобы его мозг мгновенно отключился. Или сексуально включился, что примерно одно и то же. Для Шерлока.

 _Короче,_ суть, которую я так отчаянно пытаюсь донести, в том, что Шерлок прикусил пухлую губу и позволил Джону ныть, потому что если бы он не позволил ему продолжать, то могла бы случиться ресницы-подбородок штука, и смятение, и гнев, и в любом случае лучше вернемся к приступу истерики, который уже и так разворачивался вовсю.

\- …пушистым, представляешь? Потому что, посмотри на меня. Просто посмотрите, мистер. – Джон указал на всего себя. – Военное ранение. Именно что. Военное ранение типа как крепкий-орешек, вроде как умер, но вернулся к жизни, чертов засранец. Понятно? Да? Как вам _такой_ пушистик? И еще? Еще? Шрамы, Шерлок, шрамы. На руке, плече, бедре. Нет, икре. Нет, бедре. _Неважно._ Гребаные шрамы. Ясно? Как бы…

Что-то ударилось сзади о ногу доброго доктора. Он обернулся и обнаружил старый, квелый, наполовину сдутый футбольный мяч и двоих восьмилеток, стоявших от него в дюжине ярдов и смотревших на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он улыбнулся, помахал, перебросил утомленный мячик обратно девочкам и повернулся назад, снова посмотрел на Шерлока сверху вниз.

-… во множественном числе? Больше одного? Да? Я… - тут Джон понизил голос, - хладнокровно убивал людей, а потом шел на славный ужин в китайский ресторанчик, знаешь ли. Я оперировал под огнем, а однажды посреди достаточно эпичной _бомбежки._ – Джон нахмурился и ненадолго замолчал. Хорошенький пушистый белый лебедь закричал вдалеке, и насупленные брови Джона Уотсона практически эволюционировали в биологическое оружие, и он подытожил свою тираду прямо там и прямо тогда, всего несколькими словами.

\- Итак. Да. С меня хватит. Мне нужно, чтобы вы встали, мистер Холмс-Уотсон, и пошли со мной. Потому что я тебя сейчас трахну. Так жестко и быстро, что у тебя зубы будут клацать. Так грубо и безжалостно, что потом тебе понадобится холодный компресс и какой-нибудь нестероидный противовоспалительный препарат. У нас будет самый резкий, острый, примитивный секс, что у нас когда-либо был.

А потом, вот тогда, Джон сделал паузу и глубокий вдох, и он стал ждать. Да, он вежливо ждал, знаете ли, _разрешения._

Что не имеет никакого отношения к тому, чтобы быть пушистым, и добрым, и милым, и хорошим, и Джоном, верно? _Вееееерно._

 _Вздох._ Иногда мой самый любимый человек во всем мире бывает таким идиотом.


	4. Chapter 4

У Джона был настолько реальный приступ скверного расположения духа, что исправить дело мог только жесткий секс, и несмотря на то, что он точно знал, как разрядить ситуацию, Шерлок _не стал этого делать._

И снова мы должны сказать – я, _я_ должна сказать – что Шерлок многому научился за эти два с хвостиком года с Джоном, и одна из этих вещей – это _заткнись, и пусть он устроит свою истерику._

При этом нужно отметить, что Шерлок сам просто гигантский ребенок, а рыбак рыбака видит издалека. Потому-то Шерлок и понимал, что если Джон не сможет вывести все это хотя бы частично из своей системы, что если он не выразит своей фрустрации этим глубоко первобытным способом, ну, тогда мелкая фитюлька проблемы вполне может превратиться в реальную, знаете ли, _проблему._

Так что, когда Джон протянул руку и помог Шерлоку подняться с той травы, сжав его руку до боли, Шерлок ничего не сказал. А когда Шерлок наклонился за _Судебной медициной_ (открытой на странице 58 на самом лучшем слайде человеческого легкого, зараженного ботулизмом, что Шерлок когда-либо видел), и Джон рявкнул, «Оставь,» Шерлок на самом деле _оставил._ (Джон вернется и подберет журнал. Ничего удивительного, что он все еще там будет, потому что, серьезно, _кому он вообще понадобится?_ )

В общем, тихий, как нечто очень тихое, Шерлок позволил дергать-тащить себя за Джоном, в его мозгу вспыхивали дюжины ответов, которые он мог бы озвучить, и которые бы не только улучшили ситуацию, но и поставили бы их в относительно равное положение, потому что хотя Шерлок не против всей этой ситуации с крошечным тираном, но сегодня он на самом деле не в настроении, чтобы им вертели как угодно, потому что, честно говоря…

\- Заткнись.

_Что, простите?_

\- Я сказал, заткнись.

Брови консультирующего детектива снова взлетели в темную челку.

\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь и строишь планы и пытаешься натянуть свою командовательную шапочку. Но знаете что, мистер, сегодня я тут командир. И следующие несколько часов я совершенно стопроцентно буду тобой командовать.

Как я уже говорила, Джон не идеален, и вот вам еще пример: Он совершенно явно злоупотребляет своими суперспособностями. Потому что Джон _знает_ кое-о-чем: Шерлок никогда не ожидал, что кто-то в него влюбится, и еще меньше, что кто-то будет его _любить._ Тот факт, что Джон сделал это и до сих пор продолжает, - по-прежнему чудо для моего мальчика-гения. А теперь возьмите это чудо и докиньте наверх эпичности, потому что Джон не только любит Шерлока, он еще и _связал_ жизнь с долговязым идиотом таким способом, который просто орал: «Я? Я весь твой. Навсегда.»

Это длинный способ сказать о том, что Шерлок до сих пор так глубоко потрясен тем фактом, что ему удалось на самом деле _заполучить себе мужа,_ что уж поверьте, он не торопится начать перечить своему супругу ни-в-чем-никогда-вообще. Помножить на бесконечность.

И _суть_ в том, что Джон об этом знает. А следовательно, знает, что он может, в некоторой степени, вести себя совершенно неразумно, и мужчина, на котором он уже-шесть-недель-женат будет ему потакать. Вопреки всем инстинктам Шерлок будет ему угождать. Он будет баловать. Он будет нежить.

Другими словами, он, черт побери, _заткнется._

\- Отлично. Спасибо. Очень хорошо. А теперь скажите мне, мистер Холмс-Уотсон, не хотели бы вы скинуть свои прекрасные брючки и поцарапать коленки в аллее за музыкальной академией, или мне лучше прижать вас к сетке забора к югу от Гринвудского сада и засадить вам в задницу?

Они стояли на тротуаре возле Риджентс парка, ждали, пока сигнал светофора сменится и они смогут перейти улицу, и, да, минимум трое людей слышали, что сказал Джон. Он вытер нос рукавом и громко, мужественно шмыгнул носом, чтобы показать всем собравшимся, что ему совершенно насрать.

Шерлок, между тем, был настолько шокирован этим не!типичным для Джона поведением, что он не ответил.

К счастью, примерно в это время пошел дождь.

Я говорю к счастью, потому что, да ладно вам. Нет, серьезно, _ладно вам_. Вы знаете, я знаю, и в какой-то глубоко запрятанной части самого себя _Джон_ тоже знает, что он не собирается на самом деле делать все это с Шерлоком. Ну или если он это сделает, то вовсе не так, как _думает_ , что сделает. Но это не имеет отношения к делу. Потому что пошел дождь. Несколько капель, которые стали оправданием для того, чтобы Джон сказал:

\- Нахер все. Вернее, не на хер. Не под дождем. Идем назад домой.

Поскольку на этом перекрестке они практически находились напротив собственной черной двери, это было весьма удобное решение.

\- Ладно. После тебя, - сказал доктор, указывая на дверь.

У Шерлока возникло мимолетное, жуткое ощущение, что Джон сожрет его в тот момент, когда он повернется к нему спиной. Это было нелогичное ощущение, он с готовностью это признает, но во всем происходящем было не так много того, что пахло, выглядело или на вкус было бы особо логичным.

Шерлок, по-прежнему ничего не говоря, просто открыл дверь и вошел, Джон закрыл дверь за ними. Когда они дошли до двери в 221Б, Джон перенял инициативу, отпер, открыл, вошел первым, потом закрыл дверь за Шерлоком – необычно аккуратно, между прочим.

А потом он повернулся, развернул эти прекрасные плечи, поднял подбородок.

\- Ничего острого в карманах нет?

Шерлок задумался над этим. Спустя мгновение он вынул из левого кармана перочинный ножик, который заело в открытом состоянии три дня назад; он все забывал его починить. Он подумал еще немного и достал из правого кармана перьевую ручку с платиновым наконечником стоимостью в триста фунтов, подарок на день рождения Майкрофту, когда тому исполнилось 22; Шерлок подбрил ее у него одним летом, что он провел дома. Наконец, Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Ничего хрупкого?

Шерлок проворчал было что-то отрицательное, но потом вспомнил об iPod Джона в своем заднем кармане и вытащил его наружу. О, и наушники в другом заднем кармане. Потом он снова покачал головой.

Когда подбородок его милого качнулся в другую сторону, Джон сгреб его за рубашку, _рванул_ Шерлока так близко к себе, что их носы на мгновение соприкоснулись, потом дернул, повернулся и отпустил с такой точностью, что спина Шерлока с грохотом ударилась ровно в середину двери их квартиры.

 _Агрессивный Секс с Вашим Не Возражающим Партнером:_ Шаг Первый: Сделайте смелый первый ход – выполнено в точности, как по учебнику.

Джон набросился на Шерлока, прижался всеми ста семьюдесятью сантиметрами к максимально возможной поверхности его ста восьмидесяти четырех так плотно, как только смог – в основном в районе рта. Оба вздрогнули, когда зубы впились в плоть до синяков, но только один засмеялся.

\- Так и знал, что тебе понравится, - прорычал Джон.

 _Агрессивный Секс с Вашим Не Возражающим Партнером:_ Шаг Второй: Заручитесь поддержкой вашего партнера так быстро, что он сам инициирует шаг третий.

Консультирующий супруг поднял руки над головой, раздвинул ноги и практически _завыл._

Джон никогда не сможет _не_ реагировать на звуки, издаваемые Шерлоком. Они соблазняют, манят, дразнят. Они заставляют его сердце биться в три раза быстрее, они заставляют его жаждать.

А еще они заставляют его прижаться всем телом к Шерлоку и вонзить язык в этот стонущий рот, словно в поисках источника звуков и вполне вероятно проглатывая их, того, кто их издает, и …

\- _Толкнуть_

Шерлок надавил, извернулся и теперь спина Джона с грохотом ударилась о переднюю дверь, а потом Шерлок сделал то, что в этом прекрасном браке может сделать только он, он _навис_ , руки подняты, тело, плечи, ноги, весь он, словно клетка вокруг более низкого мужчины, он посмотрел Джону в глаза и снова застонал, щедро, с открытым ртом, запрокинул голову назад, словно уже почти кончал, словно потребовалось бы только…

 - _Вниз_

Захваченный собственной драматичностью, Шерлок не замечал быстрого скольжения пальцев в своих волосах, пока ужасный рывок не опустил его на колени.

Нейроны и нервные окончания – может быть это одно и то же, я реально не знаю – но они могут вопить от боли и удовольствия _одновременно,_ и от этого замкнутся как раз те что надо провода именно тогда, когда нужно, – а под этим я подразумеваю, что они не позволят телу или мозгу успеть разобраться, что именно те ощущают – и высокий мужчина рефлекторно откроет ответный огонь, протянет руки вверх, ухватится за тенниску и потянет-опрокинет маленького мужчину на пол.

Они оба услышали глухой стук, с которым голова Джона ударилась о половицы, и, честно говоря, _это_ , это ощущение и этот звук, вызвало собственную реакцию у Джона, которая заключалась в том, чтобы _не отпускать_ рубашку Шерлока, а потому…

\- _Бам_

Шерлок обрушился на Джона всеми ста процентами веса, и доктор не. мог. дышать. А потом смог, потому что сдвинул с себя Шерлока своими дрыгающимися ногами и сумасшедше-сильными руками, но так неловко, что высокий мужчина извернулся, приземлился на бедро, а потом мгновенно очутился на спине на полу, и _его_ голова ударилась о половицы и…

 - _Трах_

Шерлок снова переместился _наверх,_ на Джона, двигаясь, как гребаный _акробат,_ спасибо большое, обрушиваясь всем весом на маленького мужчину и опуская голову, чтобы упереться подбородком ему в плечо и впиться _зубами_ ему в шею с такой силой, что Джон _завыл_ и…

\- _Сжать_

Короткие сильные ноги сжались на нереально роскошных бедрах, и Джон ухватился за волосы на затылке Шерлока и дернул его голову в сторону, и _укусил в ответ_ с такой силой, что Шерлок содрогнулся от макушки до промежности, рефлекторно впиваясь ногтями в плечо Джона, а потом _сознательно_ вдавливая большой палец в шрам Джона и…

\- _Хрясь_

Чертов кофейный столик, как они добрались до…

Неважно, Джон тяжело уселся на живот Шерлока, быстро дыша и глядя вниз на его…

\- _Бл*_

Снова чертов кофейный столик, на этот раз голова Джона задела угол, а когда Шерлок на мгновение замер, собираясь…

\- _Опять_

Сколько раз два крепких черепа смогут удариться об пол до того, как кто-то перманентно…

\- _Черт Да Опять_

Шерлок крупнее Джона практически во всех измерениях, а также тяжелее, так что когда шесть плотных футов перевернули Джона и приземлились ему на грудь, Джон вошел в контакт с полом в основном в области _черепа,_ а потом снова задохнулся, и когда Шерлок, больший, более тяжелый мужчина, мужчина, который _не начинал все это_ , закрыл большой ладонью рот Джона так, что заодно зажал и нос, и Джон _на самом деле не мог дышать…_

На секунду они замерли, и Шерлок на самом деле _хотел не убирать руку, пока Джон что-нибудь не сделает,_ но его так это напугало, что он отпустил и в качестве благодарности получил голенью в промежность, а потом Джон скинул его с себя, перевернул на пол, распластав ноги и опираясь на собственные руки…

\- _Навзничь_

Расстояние между ними было наверное меньше метра, но Джон все равно врезался в него всем телом, и Шерлок рухнул навзничь, и мой собственный череп сочувственно запульсировал, когда я услышала в пятый? шестой? раз, как твердая башка ударяется о твердое дерево.

На этот раз Шерлок ожидал этого, поэтому он перекатился, когда Джон вошел с ним в контакт, используя инерцию тела Джона, чтобы снова придавить маленького мужчину собой. Оскалившись, он снова нацелился на плечо Джона, впиваясь острыми клыками в чувствительную зарубцевавшуюся…

\- _Огонь_

Даже сквозь рубашку царапающие ногти Джона словно оставляли пылающий след, и, возможно, это инстинкт заставил Шерлока выгнуться, уходя от боли, но нечто совсем иное заставило его подняться на колени над Джоном, задрать руки доктора над его головой, удерживая их одной рукой, в то время, как другая…

\- _Ищет_

Джон прижался ртом к большой ладони Шерлока, ища, желая, _умоляя_ , чтобы он накрыл его, дергая головой, пока два длинных пальца не сжались на носу Джона и…

\- _Недоумение_

Шерлок понимает боль и жажду боли, и потребность быть разложенным на самые примитивные элементы, но в тот момент, когда Джон желает, нуждается, умоляет о том же самом, огромный мозг Шерлока перестает работать, и он замирает, задерживая дыхание и ожидая, пока Джон, его любовник – нет, Джон теперь его муж, его _муж –_ укажет ему путь, потому что читать Джона, понимать это желание, желание, которое говорит, _да, ты можешь сделать со мной то, что хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой,_ в этом деле Шерлок настолько же туп, как самый тупой человек, что когда-либо жил, и…

\- _Да Да Да_

Джон никогда бы не подумал, что _захочет_ ощутить, как его дыхание не может покинуть его легкие – всего на мгновение, на несколько мгновений – но он захотел, помоги ему боже, захотел, и чем дольше ладонь Шерлока зажимала его рот, тем тверже становился его член, тем громче он стонал, тем больше он дергался и сейчас, сейчас, сейчас пора было…

\- _Снова навзничь_

Шерлок всего на секунду оказался под ним, потому что он почти мгновенно использовал свой вес, чтобы скинуть Джона с себя, встать, _рвануть_ Джона вверх за солидную пригоршню волос и толкнуть-потащить его в сторону их спальни, но Джон – каждое нервное окончание в нем кричало от удовольствия от этой прекрасной жестокости – замер, зная, уверенный, не сомневающийся, что Шерлок потянет только с определенной силой и не сильнее этого, и именно так он и сделал, отпустил волосы Джона в то же мгновение, когда он оказал сопротивление, и в ту же секунду, как Шерлок сделал _это…_

\- _Трах_

На этот раз стена, спина Шерлока с такой силой в нее врезалась, что вся квартира вздрогнула, а Шерлок снова засмеялся, низко и глубоко, потом быстро, как змея, выбросил длинную руку, схватил Джона за челюсть, дернул, повернул и использовал собственное тело, чтобы невысокий мужчина вступил во внезапный контакт со штукатуркой, где…

\- _Бл*_

Джон не произнес этого вслух, но резкий вдох и почти крик болезненной неожиданности, а потом гортанный смешок, когда Шерлок, черт побери, схватил его между ног, прижал ладонью-потер твердый, как камень, член доброго доктора через джинсы, - это все, что он смог…

\- _Сейчас_

Снова, за волосы, одна из рук Шерлока сжалась в волосах Джона, откидывая его голову назад, а второй он _поднял_ мужа, обхватив его за талию, в этом не было ничего элегантного, но он его поймал, _поймал_ , и кто-то хотел жестко? Шерлок зашагал-потащил к их спальне, он покажет Джону жесткий секс, он разберет своего милого на части и…

\- _Здесь_

Джон обмяк, как тряпичная кукла, в тот момент, когда Шерлок спотыкался-тащил его мимо лестницы, потянул их обоих вниз, пока две пары коленок не ударились о дерево, не покрытое ковром, оба мужчины извивались, пока один не оказался сверху, а другой снизу, а углы ступенек врезались в ладони и спины, и оба застонали, задыхаясь от славной, славной боли.

С силой выгнув спину, Джон потянулся вверх, притянул Шерлока в поцелуй, потом брыкался под ним, пока не повернулся на живот, уперся в ступени коленками и…

\- _Стоп_

Все замерло.

В неожиданной тишине оба услышали хриплое дыхание друг друга, почти что могли слышать и мысли в головах друг друга.

_Сделай это._

_Я не могу._

Прижавшись животом к ступенькам, ощущая тяжесть Шерлока на себе, Джон ухватился за мужчину позади себя и прижался задницей к члену Шерлока так сильно, как только мог.

\- Джон…

Добрый доктор с силой дернулся, - Я прошу, - задыхаясь, пробормотал он, - …в этом нет ничего плохого, если я сам прошу.

Прижавшись лбом между лопаток Джона, замерев всем телом, в отличие от его колотившегося сердца, Шерлок сказал:

\- Скажи мне.

Джон сильнее вжался в Шерлока.

\- Я хочу этого, - прорычал он, царапая-хватаясь за ступени, чтобы упереться и смочь прижаться-толкнуть-вдавиться назад снова, и снова, и снова, - _Хочу, хочу, хочу._

Так тихо, что слова были едва различимы, Шерлок прошептал:

\- Чего? Чего ты хочешь?

Добрый доктор с силой выдохнул, раздосадованный. Он понимал эту потребность в подтверждении, он понимал, он на самом деле понимал, но часть его не хотела произносить этих слов, он хотел, чтобы Шерлок, черт побери, просто _сделал это._

\- Трахни меня в задницу на этих ступеньках, Шерлок. Не проси, просто сделай. Жестко, так жестко, как только можешь, и грубо, и как тебе заблагорассудится, как захочешь, так долго, как хочешь.

Джон хотел не!пушистика? Ну, в этом была вся  суть этого. Это было такое темное место, куда их не заводили даже хлысты. Снаружи, в мире за дверями 221Б по Бейкер, люди думали, что это Шерлок, как в танце, увлекал их обоих во тьму. Они не имели ни малейшего чертового понятия.

На коленях и животе, со ступеньками упирающимися в странные места, Джон внезапно оказался в одиночестве.

Звуки неподалеку, тихое удивленное бормотание, звук удара.

Джон не двигался, молчал.

Шерлок вернулся, и, хотя он двигался, он тоже молчал.

Руки обхватили вокруг бедер, потянули, спустя пару секунд брюки и белье Джона оказались на его ляжках, а покрытый чем-то скользким член Шерлока – позднее Джон выяснит, что вовсе не смазку он нашел на кухне – входил в него, грубо, быстро и жестко.

И они оба снова задохнулись, этого было достаточно.

Джон перестал поддерживать собственный вес – застонал, когда ступеньки врезались сильнее – протянул руки назад и притянул Шерлока за бедра. _Сильнее, сильнее, сильнее_ говорили эти жадные руки, _так сильно, как только сможешь._

Шерлок так и сделал. Так сильно, как хотел Джон, прямо здесь, на проклятых ступеньках, ведущих к редко-используемой спальне наверху, скользнув рукой вверх по горлу Джона, а потом закрыв ею его рот.

Джон заворчал от удовольствия, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на тяжести тела Шерлока, давящей на него сверху, втягивал быстрый вдох с каждым толчком выдающихся бедер.

Шерлок стал входить в него быстрее, потом еще быстрее, в нетерпении стремясь _довести дело до конца,_ дать Джону то, чего он хотел, но _перестать давать это таким образом_ как можно быстрее.

Поэтому, хотя он, бывало, мог дразнить, пока у Джона не начинали ныть зубы, сегодня точно все было не так. Шерлок считал минуты в голове, и когда досчитал ровно до трех, он принялся постанывать, его рука, на которую приходилась большая часть веса, стала дрожать, и как только Джон принялся извиваться и стонать под ним, Шерлок стал кончать.

Позднее он признается, что это не был самый лучший оргазм, что у него когда-либо был. Ощущения пронеслись сквозь него, холодные, острые и быстрые, только были здесь и уже прошли.

За последние два года с этим высоким, странным мужчиной Джон раскрылся, как цветок под редким солнцем. Он научился давать такое, что он никогда не подумал бы, что может дать, научился хотеть такое, чего никогда не ожидал, что захочет.

Но Шерлок? К его удивлению, он узнал, что есть пределы, через которые он не перешагнет с Джоном, и вещи, которые он очень не стал бы с ним делать.

Удерживая свой вес на обеих руках, так что он едва прижимался к мужчине, который был лучшим из всех, кого знал Шерлок, он целовал шею Джона снова и снова, и лишь один раз прошептал:

\- Прости.

И вот как раз тогда они и могли начать свой медленный танец во тьму, если бы пожелали, но, алли-гребаная-луйя, Джон начал хихикать, как проклятая психическая гиена. (Гиены, знаете ли, пушистые, очень-очень _пушистые._ )

\- О, черт возьми, за что, малыш? Это было, черт побери, роскошно. У меня неделю все будет болеть. – Все тело Джона вибрировало от восторга. – У меня будут синяки в местах, которые никогда не видели свет солнца. Мне нужен аспирин. И оргазм. Потому что, между прочим, у меня так мощно стоит, что я сейчас потеряю сознание.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся в теплый затылок и, обхватив рукой талию Джона, тянул, пока они оба не оказались на ногах, прижимаясь высокой передней стороной к невысокой задней.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - сказал человек, который понимал все. – Ты меня ошеломляешь.

Джон заерзал, попытался повернуться, но Шерлок сжал его сильнее, повернулся сам, тяжело сел на ступени, потянув Джона за собой и к себе на колени.

\- Расслабься, - шепнул он, вытянулся поперек ступеней, длинно и неуклюже, зацепив щиколотками Джона за икры, и его рука скользнула к члену его мужа.

\- Не спеши.

Со вздохом Джон расслабленно опустился на грудь своего «малыша», голова откинута на его плечо, доверие безгранично. Легко выдохнув на ухо Джону, Шерлок медленно принялся его ласкать. _Очень_ медленно.

\- Добро пожаловать… в… клуб, любовь моя, - простонал Джон, безуспешно пытаясь двигаться быстрее в его кулаке. У этого кулака – ну, у мужчины, которому он принадлежит – было два года, чтобы научиться дразнить Джона; к этому моменту это происходило инстинктивно. – Я тебя не понимал с того самого момента, как мой взгляд впервые упал на тебя… а я захотел упасть под тебя.

Шерлок прижался своим роскошным ртом к уху Джона. – Лжец, - прорычал он, проводя зубами по нежной-сладкой плоти. – Ты понимаешь… - его рука задвигалась быстрее - …все.

Джон понимал, что хочет кончить, и что у него все болит самым ужасным, прекрасным, идеальным образом. Он также понимал, что хочет, он так сильно хотел…

Та рука, которая не двигалась на его члене, медленно скользнула по животу Джона, по его задыхающейся груди, тепло и тяжело легла на его горло, а потом поднялась ко рту, где один длинный средний палец скользнул внутрь, так глубоко, что прижался к задней стенке неба… а потом большой и указательный мягко легли на нос Джона.

И только когда Джон застонал и принялся сосать, долгими сильными глотками, Шерлок перекрыл ему воздух – и принялся водить рукой быстрее.

Ухватившись за бедра своего мужа, Джон извивался. Он выгибал спину. Он рычал и бился и раздвигал ноги. Чего он не делал, так это просто не открывал рот вокруг глубоко просунутого пальца, потому что _он не хотел._

\- О, - сказал Шерлок, сжимая сильнее обе руки, - О, о, о, - задыхался он, двигая рукой быстрее. Только когда Шерлок принялся ритмично двигать бедрами и тихо постанывать в ухо своего мужа, Джон застонал, открыл рот, а потом содрогнулся в оргазме, пробормотав целую цепочку каких-то слов, которые, честно говоря, ни Шерлок, ни я вообще не разобрали.


	5. Chapter 5

Господи, на следующий день Джон и Шерлок выглядели словно трупы, которые кто-то выловил из Темзы. После длинных праздничных выходных.

Даже в бледном утреннем свете легко было заметить, что левый глаз у Джона заплыл, а на виске и с обеих сторон челюсти у него красовались пятна синяков; кроме того на левом плече у него были два впечатляющих набора отпечатков зубов, и шишка размером с гусиное яйцо на затылке.

В этом же неверном освещении было очевидно, что одна из заостренных скул Шерлока теперь тоже была весьма выдающихся оттенков фиолетового и синего, а на твердой башке у него было _две_ шишки. Еще на его длинной спине был впечатляющий ряд царапин, а на этой не поддающейся описанию шее в двух местах были следы укусов.

Однако, только походка Джона была неуверенной, в основном потому, что второпях Шерлок не использовал для смазки такое количество, ээ, сливочного масла, которого было бы достаточно, чтобы обеспечить гладкость анального проникновения. _Кхе._ Давайте не будем об этом больше.

В общем, суть в том, что со всеми этими небольшими повреждениями мои мальчики выглядели словно бомжи с Бейкер-стрит, которым не удалось найти хороший мост, под которым можно перекантоваться ночку. Как вы, без сомнения, уже предсказали, они были _супер-совершенно-не-против-этого._

Вообще, оба моих прекрасных идиота расхаживали по квартире, как слегка потрепанные павлины. Держа плечи назад, голову высоко, с ухмылкой на губах и песней в их маленьких черных сердцах, они раздували щеки, словно втайне были супергероями. Это было так невероятно инфантильно.

Стало только хуже неделю спустя, когда Шерлок тихо и уверенно сказал:

\- Это он.

Парни с Бейкер-стрит замерли, как вкопанные, в раскрытых дверях лифта на четвертом этаже Скотланд-Ярда. Они направлялись в отдел воздушной поддержки через центральное управление через морг, с заходом в кафетерий и отдел убийств и особо тяжелых преступлений. И вот тогда они его и увидели.

Поскольку Шерлок дедуктивным методом раскрыл факты, ставшие причиной поведения Джона в тот не!пушистый день, он знал все о ветеране, который сравнил их с парой лебедей. И когда они вышли из лифта и увидели направлявшегося к ним поджарого, крепкого полицейского на пенсии, которому было за 70, с чуть длинноватыми седыми волосами, Шерлок легко его опознал.

\- Да, - пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок распрямился.

\- Ну, в таком случае, приступим?

Детектив на пенсии, до которого было полдюжины метров, медленно брел в их направлении, болтая с проходящими работниками управления по мере приближения. Пока Джон и Шерлок ждали его, двери лифта пытались закрыться. Им это не удавалось, поскольку мешало левое плечо детектива и правое плечо доктора.

Джон быстро вдохнул, резко пробормотал:

\- _Нет._

Шерлок еще сильнее распрямился, тихо пробормотал:

\- Ты же этого хотел на прошлой неделе.

Джон пробормотал-прошипел:

\- Всего на секунду. Брось эту затею, Шерлок.

Шерлок пробормотал, сладким, как мед, голосом:

\- Я же говорил, что и без тебя могу это сделать.

Джон пробормотал, слегка чересчур громко:

\- Мне не тринадцать. Возможно, в тот день, мне временно было, но теперь все в порядке. Мне не нужно ничего доказывать.

Детектив на пенсии быстро приближался.

Подбородок Шерлока был почти прижат к его груди. Он смотрел вверх сквозь ресницы и его ухмылку можно было назвать только расчетливой:

\- Я знаю, что не нужно, Джон, а поэтому от доказательства будет еще веселее.

Двери лифта снова попытались закрыться, и добрый доктор понял, что, как и у этих чертовых дверей, у него нет ни малейшего преимущества. На прошлой неделе у него временно поехала чертова крыша, а Шерлок только ублажал, нежил и баловал. Для Джона будет только правильно сделать то же самое сейчас.

Верно?

Потому что, несомненно, если Джон позволит Шерлоку сделать то, что он хотел сделать, это не будет иметь ничего общего с тем фактом, что ему, знаете ли, _хочется_ посмотреть, как Шерлок будет это делать, доказывать нечто бессмысленное гребаному _незнакомцу._

Ээ, _верно?_

Да, ну, верьте в то, что помогает вам спать спокойно по ночам, я так всегда говорю.

Наконец парни с Бейкер-стрит окончательно вышли из лифта и направились к улыбавшемуся мужчине, который провел на службе в полиции двадцать пять лет, пережил три бунта, тридцать девять расследований убийства и одну ужасную ночь, которая не только стоила ему четырех пинт крови и двух дней памяти, но и твердой и нерушимой уверенности в том, что он совершенно, совершенно смертен.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр, - проурчал Шерлок, придерживая дверь для ветерана полиции – о, черт, его звали Стив, ладно? Стивен Маркус Пьермонт Дэвис-Говард IV, понятно? Идем дальше.

Мистер Дэвис-Говард Четвертый вошел в лифт, кивая. – Благодарю вас, сэр.

\- Не за что, - Шерлок раздвинул плечи и стал казаться больше, солиднее. – Мой дорогой Джон хорошо меня выдрессировал.

Джон уже прошел по коридору несколько метров, когда это произошло. Услышав свое имя, он обернулся, и в тот самый миг он еще мог бы все прекратить, быстро бросив, «Идем, Шерлок». Помоги ему боже, он этого не сделал.

Шерлок робко улыбнулся Джону, чтобы показать, кого именно он имел в виду. – Он, может быть, и невысокий, - проурчал Шерлок, - но ему так трудно отказать.

Заговорщицки склонившись к пожилому ветерану, Шерлок пробормотал:

\- Честно говоря, я даже и не пытаюсь.

Стив посмотрел в коридор, заметил Джона и сразу же его вспомнил. Он вышел из лифта, протянул руку:

\- Рад снова видеть вас, Джон. Так это ваш мистер, да?

Шерлок отпустил дверь лифта, и чертова штука наконец начала спускаться в морг, как пыталась сделать уже две минуты.

Джон потряс руку мужчине, улыбнулся, кивнул коротко, в стиле чертова засранца, совсем не!пушисто.

Стив протянул ту же руку Шерлоку:

\- Наслышан о вас. Приятно познакомиться, сэр. Ваш муж от вас совсем без ума.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся зубастым оскалом едва прирученного зверя. (Не задавайте мне вопросов, я тут только работаю.) (Ладно, я думаю, чего мои мальчики пытаются добиться тут, так это _Шерлок_ должен казаться таким здоровым и доминирующим парнем, которого трудно контролировать, ясно? И при этом его поведение должно намекать, что мой _Джон_ такой крутой, что способен прибрать к ногтю даже этого громилу, воплощение самого мужественного мужества, ясно? Я _почти_ уверена, что они именно этого добиваются. Как вы увидите, они с таким треском провалятся, что всего спустя два часа я буду ржать, как кобыла, когда Джон расскажет мне все подробности.)

\- И я без ума от Джона, - сказал Шерлок с выразительным взглядом. – Сделал бы ради него что угодно. _Просто абсолютно все._

Стив приятно улыбнулся второму высокому мужчине. – Да вы просто по уши влюбленные котятки, вы двое.

Шерлок наклонил голову набок, его звериный оскал внезапно пропал, глаза широко раскрылись:

\- Что, простите?

Громила-ветеран чуть было не потрепал Шерлока по волосам:

\- Ну, не давай ему слишком тобой крутить, солнышко.

Джон непонимающе-заморгал с такой скоростью, что у него закружилась голова:

\- Что, простите?

Стив ухмыльнулся, шутливо ткнул Джона локтем под ребра:

\- Моя миссис такая же любительница командовать, как и вы, сэр.

Джон реально, реально ничего не понимал:

\- _Что, простите?_

Стив хихикнул:

\- Да, дрессирует меня точно, как вы Шерлока. Может быть, мне с вашим славным мистером стоит объединиться, чтобы восстать против тиранического обращения со стороны вас и моей Энни. – Поджарый пожилой ветеран – серьезно, он выглядел так, словно мог сниматься в кино – ухмыльнулся и снова проделал эту штуку с тыканьем-под-ребра, на этот раз с Шерлоком. И Шерлок ему реально это позволил.

\- Так всегда было, в общем-то. Она говорит «прыгай», а я спрашиваю «как высоко, и тебе ничего не нужно оттуда, раз уж я там наверху буду». Это ужасно неловко, но я ее обожаю.

Джон ничего, _ничего_ не понимал:

\- Так… когда вы…

\- Один раз я сидел в засаде, а она пришла и принесла супчика, точно как в этих американских сериалах про полицейских. Я принялся цитировать ей закон об охране общественного спокойствия и порядка, и знаете, что она сделала?

Шерлок качнул головой, совершенно ошеломленный.

\- Она переманила моего _напарника_ на свою сторону одним движением брови. Этот парень служил в полиции уже десять лет на тот момент, а я был новичком, и он просто сказал, «Стив, заткнись и возьми супчик,» и я заткнулся и взял суп, и к чему это я…

Стив вроде как вздохнул, посмотрел на Шерлока:

\- Не прекращайте обожать его, мистер.

Нечасто можно увидеть, как Шерлок меняется у вас на глазах. Обычно, если он надевает какую-то публичную личину, то будет придерживаться образа, что бы ни случилось. Но в тот момент? Тогда можно было на самом деле увидеть, как он смягчается. Начинает таять. На нем даже вроде как проявляются ямочки. А у него нет никаких ямочек.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, но какое-то время смотрел Стиву в глаза, а это, очевидно, говорило о нескольких дюжинах разных вещей, потому что пожилой мужчина в конце концов кивнул и, с еще одним тычком в ребра, сказал:

\- Берегите себя, вы двое. Поздравляю, кстати, - а потом он повернулся к лифту, и спустя несколько секунд его уже не было.

Джон и Шерлок пялились ему вслед добрую минуту, пока один из них не заговорил:

\- Ну я и идиот.

\- Я тебе давно это говорил.

Джон вздохнул, покачал головой. Он повернулся, медленно зашагал по коридору. – Так…

\- Нет.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, что я хотел сказать.

\- Знаю.

\- Нет, не знаешь.

\- Ответ на твой вопрос, Джон, - _достаточно_ высоко.

\- А если я…

\- Только дома. Мне надо беречь репутацию.

\- Нет, не надо.

\- Заткнись, Джон.

\- Я люблю тебя, идиот.

\- Я знаю, мистер.


End file.
